


Jack on Jack Smut

by klatukatt



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Masturbation, a little bit of non-con, i hope people are in love with themselves and don't get kinkshamed, just a weird kink Timothy has-- don't make it cannon, love yourself literally, not masturbation?, self love, self love in an actual self-loving way, this is not my kink but I hope I did it justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack catches his not-self masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack on Jack Smut

Jack’s doppelganger hid behind a container that littered the Lunar Landing Station. He was exhausted from fighting that Eridian-powered colonel and he just needed to relieve a little tension away from his teammates. He had one arm up on the container to brace himself and was hunched over to give a little shelter to his sensitive member. 

His dick was half hard as he got into a rhythm when suddenly Jack’s voice echoed through the little cul de sac.

“Hey, come on, we have a vault to find down on Elpis.” Jack paused as he realized what his look-alike was doing. “But don’t let me interrupt you or anything.”

Every muscle in the doppelganger’s body was frozen for a split second before he shrugged it off, struggling to maintain his false persona in front of the original person. “We have to blow off steam sometime, don’t we?” He tried to casually shove his dick back into his pants.

“Oh don’t stop on my account.” The body double suddenly realized how close Jack was behind him. “I might even be willing to give you a hand.”

Jack gently reached around and brushed his double’s hand out of the way and gently wrapped his hand around the not yet flaccid cock.

Jack’s counterpart was troubled. He was used to being ignored but this sudden interest when he was most vulnerable could not be a good thing. This could be the worst time to break character, or maybe that was what Jack was hoping for.

“I thought we didn’t like guys,” said the double, coolly, as he shifted his weight onto both palms.

“Oh we don’t, cupcake.” Jack continued to stroke slowly. “But this is practically masturbation. I’d go so far as to say it is literal masturbation.”

Jack laughed at his own joke. His double wasn’t as amused.

“But seriously, kiddo, rumor around Concordia is that Jack isn’t the ladies’ man he’s cracked up to be. They say Jack stares at asses that are more like Hermes than Pandora. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you princess.”

Jack’s grip tightened eliciting a moan. “No way. This Jack flirts with all the ladies, whether they want him to or not.”

“I didn’t think so. Musta just be some malcontents trying to badmouth me.” Jack kept up a steady rhythm but nothing enough to push someone over the edge. “That get’s me thinking, though. What were you thinking about when I found you over here all alone.”

Oh crap. The doppelganger struggled to come up with a lie from his extensive training. “Moxxi. Best lay I ever had.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Jack was pressing hard into his double’s not-quite identical frame. “Come on, pumpkin, you can tell me. Who is he?”

If this was some advanced torture technique it was working. “I was thinking about a boy named Timothy.” He was as calm and quiet as he could be.

Jack’s hand paused for a startled second and his double knew what he was thinking. “Go on.”

“Timothy and I used to do this together.” He heaved a sigh as he sank into the memory. “Late at night we’d pull the mirror up to the loft of the barn and in the dim light I could see all of him.”

Jack’s hand dropped away from his counterpart’s vulnerable bits. The doppelganger flopped against the wall released from Jack’s grip. “That’s who I think of, Jack. Timothy. But he’s gone now and never coming back.”

“Hey,” came Jack’s voice from much more of a distance. “I’m not a monster. I didn’t mean to take this from you.”

Jack’s voice was very small and from relatively far away at this point. “I’ll… I’ll see you on the surface, Tim. Take your time.”

Jack’s double laughed and cried into the corrugated metal for a bit before deciding he was not ruled entirely by Jack. He left a spatter of spunk in the corner as his own personal sign of rebellion. He hoped Jack himself would half to fix the cleaner bot that got choked on his spunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what the name of this kink is but what if Timothy was into self-love and it was the most heartbreaking thing in the universe to give up his identity?
> 
> If anyone want to run with this idea, feel free.


End file.
